1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphics programs, and in particular, to a printing in a graphics program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engineering, architecture and the like are all intrinsically collaborative processes. However, the costs of sharing printed design documents can be quite expensive. An alternative method that has been gaining popularity in recent years is to share design documents using electronic paper formats such as TIFF, JPEG, CALS, HPGL, and PDF. The drawback is that these electronic paper formats cannot capture the intelligence within a design, and may not be capable of printing accurate copies of the design documents, due to the use of different printers by various participants to the collaborative process.
Accordingly, what is needed are automated tools for accurately printing design documents. Specifically, there is a need in the art for a set of tools for use with computer-implemented graphics programs that assists users in publishing accurate drawings.